One small step, twirl and jump for Blaine
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: These dance moves aren't going to learn themselves, Blaine. Please attempt to be more focused.


A/N: My word, I haven't updated in absolutely yonks. And when I do update, it's the result of being awake for 37 hours. Therefore, I apologise profusely in advance for what you are about to read.

Disclaimer: Glee does not, and will not ever belong to me. I have learnt to accept this.

I hope you guys enjoy :)

Step. Twirl. Jump. Step. Jump.

_Crap._

He always got that part wrong. He knew that it was 'step, twirl, jump, step, **twirl**', but his body refused to cooperate. He knew exactly why, of course.

Kurt Hummel.

Ever since Blaine had stormed away from Kurt at the club, his thoughts hadn't been able to stray far away from his blue-eyed boyfriend. Whenever he was sat in class, his mind wandered back to that evening, and its consequences. Needless to say, his teachers weren't best pleased with his lack of attention. His Geometry teacher swore that she was aiming for the bin, but somehow, that piece of chalk found its way towards his face, bouncing off his forehead and settling, broken, on his desk.

Blaine made extremely sure to at least _pretend_ to take notice in Geometry from now on. He could do without the chalk dust in his gel helmet.

He shook himself from his train of thought. He had a move to practice, after all. Even if the audience couldn't tell, Blaine knew that he royally screwed up that move.

_Not the only thing you screwed up though, is it?_

Blaine resisted the urge to slap himself. He had to focus. It wouldn't do to dwell on mistakes. He had a performance tomorrow night, and he was determined to make his fellow cast-members proud. He took a deep breath, ran his hand over his hair (he had once attempted to run his hand _through_ his hair, but after he had to run to Wes and David for help in removing it, he settled for simply gliding over it.), and took his starting position.

Step. Twirl. Jump. Step. Jump.

Resisting the urge to scream out loud in the auditorium, Blaine moved to turn back to his starting position _again_, but stopped dead in his tracks. A lithe figure had settled in his peripheral vision, and even without turning around fully, Blaine knew exactly who it was. How could he not? His thoughts had been revolving around him for the past two days.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Those four words echoed awkwardly around the near empty auditorium, bouncing around the walls and smacking Blaine repeatedly in the face.

Resisting the urge to cry, or throw himself at Kurt's feet for forgiveness, Blaine turned away slightly, refusing eye contact, and replied dully, "I'm going over this move. I messed up tonight; I know I can do better." _Don't look at Kurt. You'll cry. Or run away. Or something equally as embarrassing. Stare at the floor. You didn't try to drunkenly molest the floor. _

"The beauty of the stage; you get to do it all over tomorrow night." Blaine knew that he heard a smile creeping into Kurt's voice, but he still refused to look up from the floor. Smiles can be deceptive. When Blaine refused to break his staring contest with the polished floor, Kurt continued: "Personally, I thought both of you guys were perfect."

Ah, crap. How was he supposed to remain staring at the floor when Kurt said something as ridiculously sweet as that? Blaine risked a half glance up as he replied with a simple "thank you." Feeling a little big-headed, he rushed to continue: "Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down." _There. You managed those two sentences without bursting into tears. You might actually make it through this conversation._

Blaine saw a crooked smile creep onto Kurt's face, and had to look away from the sheer beauty of it. How had he ever managed to land someone like this? "Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

He had to laugh from the absolute 'Kurt-ness' of it all. "Don't apologise, it was great." A long, tense silence followed. Blaine was about to return to practicing when he heard another timid statement from the angel stood a mere two feet away from him.

"All of your friends were here tonight. The Warblers. Sebastian." _Oh._ "They were all loving it."

_Oh. My. God. How stupid can you possibly be? It takes you six months to realise that you're in love with this boy, then you can't even realise that he feels threatened? What kind of idiotic boyfriend are you?_

This had to be fixed. There was no way that Blaine was letting Kurt walk out of here without realising how much he means to him. Absolutely no way indeed. "Come here." He beckoned slightly, calling Kurt over to him. "Give me your hand." Kurt did so, albeit looking slightly confused. "And hold it to your heart." God, Blaine could live on the smile that followed alone.

"Just like the song?"

"Just like the song." Blaine stared at their hands resting on Kurt's chest as he gathered his thoughts. His mind was hurtling at 50 miles an hour, as his heart did its best to compete. He tightened his grip slightly on Kurt's hand as he attempted to continue. "Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." _Please, please, please believe me. Please believe how special you are. _"And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and I'm sorry." Blaine refused to relinquish eye contact with Kurt, pouring every ounce of emotion that he possibly had in his body into his eyes. If he could only achieve one thing tonight, let it be Kurt finally realising his importance. He saw a small smile creep onto Kurt's serene face, and inwardly sighed in relief. _I'm not losing him. _

"Well, it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." A relieved chuckle forced its way out of Blaine, filling the space between the couple. He ducked his head, shaking it slightly. He wasn't usually one to thank God, but now, he felt like running to Mercedes' church and dancing with the preacher. In a cool, sophisticated way, of course.

"But, I'm sorry too." _Woah. Wait. What now? _"I wanted to be your 'Gay Bar Superstar', but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." _Oh, Kurt._ This boy was seriously going to be the death of him. How could one person be so adorable and sweet and _sexy _at the same time?

"It's not silly." Resisting the urge to burst into a spontaneous rendition of 'Silly Love Songs', Blaine leant into Kurt, and eagerly captured his lips with his own. Immediately, the pair relaxed into each other. It was so strange; two boys who had once felt so alone were now completely at home in someone else's arms. They had both dreamed about it since they were little boys, but never actually allowed themselves to believe that it could ever happen, especially not in high school. Blaine was content to stay there until someone interrupted, or they died because of lack of oxygen. Whichever came first. He felt Kurt's arms slide around his neck, gently tugging him closer. Not that Blaine was complaining, mind you. _My God, I love this boy. Just let me stay here forever. _However, it appeared that Kurt had other ideas. He leant his cheeks against his boyfriends, exhaling weakly.

"You take my breath away." _Okay, maybe he could forgive him for breaking that mind-blowing kiss. _Kurt gripped his shoulders, staring deep into Blaine's watery eyes. "And I don't just mean right now. But tonight, on that stage. I was so proud to be with you!"

Blaine felt the tell-tale sign of prickling in the corner of his eyes, and blinked rapidly to try to dispel them until Kurt looked away. Never before had he ever felt so vulnerable, so open. It terrified the hell out of him. He wanted to run away, yet stay exactly where he was, in Kurt's arms. He wanted to cry, and scream and shout, but the urge to laugh and sing was almost overwhelming. How was it possible for one person to feel all of those emotions at one time, and not explode? He cleared his throat gently, blinked twice to ensure his dignity stayed intact, and tried to find the right words to say.

"I hope so." _Minimal damage so far. _"I want you to be." A sob tried to rip its way out of Blaine's throat, almost choking him, but he managed to quell it with a half-smile. _Get it together, man. _He let out a shaky exhale, blinking back those ever-so-treacherous tears, before attempting to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Um." _Wow, great conversation starter there Blaine. Kurt's so lucky to have you. _"Artie's having an after party at BreadStix. Would you accompany me?" _There we go, get back to the geeky, dorky Blaine that everyone knows and loves. You're on safe ground now, there's no way he can refuse._

"No." _Well, you've been wrong before… _"I want to go to your house." Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes, as if daring him to argue. That, combined with the inklings of lust creeping into Kurt's beautiful cerulean eyes, and the way he suddenly tightened his grip on Blaine's hands, told Blaine that they weren't about to go home to watch 'Pretty Woman'. He gaped wordlessly for a few seconds, hardly daring to believe his own luck, but nodding dumbly, and whispering "okay". Kurt beamed brightly, before releasing his hands, and practically skipping down the auditorium steps. As he reached the bottom, and realised his boyfriend was still paralysed on the stage, and chuckled slightly, and threw him a coy smile.

"Well. Are you coming?" _That. Little. Tease. _Kurt had practically purred the word 'coming', quirking his eyebrow, and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. There was no way in _hell_ that Blaine wasn't 'coming'.

In every sense of the word.

A/N: I just... I don't know. I've not slept for a while, and I have a cold. This is pretty much the result of sleep deprivation and cold medicine. Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
